Victor Temple
|image = Victor.jpg |caption = |character_type = Player |portrayed_by = B. Dave Walters |name = Victor Temple |also_known_as = Undisputed Baron of The Valley Un-dad (by Ramona) |species = Vampire |clan = Ventrue |sect = Anarch Movement |age = approximately 70 |birthplace = |family = Isaiah Temple (mortal son) Mark Temple (mortal son) |sire = |childer = |ghouls = Campbell Several Club Maharani security staff |status = Active |appearances = }}Victor Temple is a Ventrue who maintains the Masquerade by hiding in plain sight. He runs The Temple of Boom, a hip hop record label, and Club Maharani, a nightclub in The Valley area of Los Angeles. In addition to being headquarters of Victor's business, Club Maharani serves as the haven for the coterie. Victor is currently Baron of The Valley. Victor is played by B. Dave Walters. 'Biography' 'Background' When Victor’s promising NBA career was cut short by an unfortunate accident, he quickly changed gears and founded The Temple of Boom, a recording business that has become a darling of the L.A. music scene. It was this success that attracted his sire, and tonight the rising mogul finds himself not only undead but trying to walk a dangerous tightrope between uneasy alliances and conflicting loyalties. Club Maharajah in Hollywood was Victor's main enterprise. He promotes his label's talent, like Chocolate Drop, and also used it to mask his unlife workings. Victor worked with Nelli G and Jasper Heartwood to do several jobs for Isaac Abrams, Baron of Hollywood. 'Season One' 'Season Two' 'Season Three' 'Relationships' Mark Temple Nelli G 'Character Information' *'Predator Type': Osiris **Add a specialty: Occult (specific tradition) or Performance (specific entertainment field) **Gain one dot of Blood Sorcery (Tremere only) or Presence **Spend three dots between the Fame and Herd Backgrounds **Spend two dots between the Enemies and Mythic Flaws *'Specialties': *'Clan Bane': When a Ventrue drinks mortal blood outside their preference, they must spend Willpower equal to their Bane Severity or vomit up the blood. *'Advantages and Flaws' **Herd: Club Maharani patrons **Loresheet: Fiorenza Savona **Resources Disciplines *Dominate (•••••) **Level 1: Cloud Memory **Level 2: Mesmerize **Level 3: Submerged Directive **Level 5: Mass Manipulation *Fortitude *Presence (••) **Level 1: Awe , Daunt *Potence (•) **Level 1: Soaring Leap Possessions * Two FBI Special Affairs Division Raufoss guns modified to fire incendiary rounds ** In , Victor has both guns gold-plated. ** Victor normally keeps one gun on him and the other in the Club Maharani safe. * Specially crafted stake * Armored limousine (taken from Chaz Price) Boons * In , Gary Golden gave the coterie information about Vannevar Thomas's court in Los Angeles. In exchange, Victor owes Mr. Golden a minor favor of Mr. Golden's choosing that has yet to be called in. Quotes * "For what it's worth, I personally think we're the essence of humanity. I think we're the essence of the passion and the strength and the beauty and the power that makes humans human." 'External Links' *B. Dave Walters' Playlist for Victor 'References' Photo References Category:Characters Category:Anarchs Category:Ventrue Category:Barons